Announcements
<2011/06/22> New Ruling for Characters and Plot Moderation! We've had a round table discussion covering three points that will be set for comments and eventually into effect. #Character Moderation- We will no longer allow straight copy pasting of characters from materials widely circulated, serialized, et al. Copying movie characters, television series characters, or otherwise 'professional/official' works/derivatives to be used as active characters straight out will be disallowed. Temporary characters or temporary NPCs are considered on a case by case basis. If you really must use a design of a character, it should be at least made into an original character. #Plot Scheduling- To make it easier for plots to be coordinated as well as followed for the plot leader and follower and regular roleplayer. Timeframes will be organized to try and push plots into a more focused pace so as to help keep things moving along in a timely manner. #Plot Moderation- Plots should be set in a more moderate situation, from having plot points being integrated into general play to having scenes that others can play should the leader become unavailable, the plot related play will be given guidelines to help give the flow a more pace like direction to help things move along while still being able to allow everyone to play even when not everyone is available for play. <2011/02/14> Migration time! Now that we have our new version Wiki, it's time to move all of the data over! Character information is to all be moved over and added to the wiki. For the sake of convenience, all protections for the duration of the migration will be turned off. Be sure to be registered though because after the initial migration, only registered users can edit and/or add content to the wiki! To add a page: *1. At the top of the main page there will be a button. 'Add a Page' Clicking it, you will be prompted to give your new page a name as well as selecting a premade template or a blank page. *2. Fill in the information as you would a regular character or plot document. It is not nessicary though it would be preferred to adhere to the template standards. Once you've created your page, make note of the name of your document. Any spaces will be filled in with underscores. *3. Go to the directory page appropiate for your document. Characters go into Player Characters. Plots go into Local Plots or Global Plots depending on their scope of influence. Edit the directory page and create a line with your character name or the name of your plot. Click the little chain icon above the editing field for 'Add Link'. *4. Fill in the name of your document that you aim to link to. You may want to change the text displayed for the link back afterwards as filling in the link info automatically changes the appearance text as well. And then you're done! The open migration will occur until 2011/02/28! Anything you've got ready, go ahead and enter it in soon as you can! <2011/02/13> Total Chaos - Tsuusan Muchitsujo - All Purpose Wiki is now Live at 0.1!